The Eye
"The Eye" is the second episode of Season 4, it premiered June 29, 2014. Plot Synopsis The Espheni reveal their new plan to Tom, and he is faced with an impossible decision. Meanwhile, Weaver and Pope investigate a way out of the Espheni prison, while Matt struggles to hide his true allegiance from the “Team Leaders” at the Espheni Youth Camp. Elsewhere, Anne leads an exhausting search for her daughter Lexi, while Ben’s concerns about Lexi’s increasing powers uncovers a devastating secret she’s been keeping. Plot A woman with a young child finds herself confronted by a Skitter hornet inside the Espheni ghetto, for which a man in a Ghost costume intervenes, just before the real Ghost, Tom, saves the day. Upon returning to his solitary cell however, both Tom and Weaver are surprised to find the Skitters ejecting them back into the general population. The hovering mothership drops a harnessed man, who explains that food drops will cease until the ghetto residents turn over the Ghost. Weaver urges Tom not to give himself up, but rather aid in pilfering Pope’s food stash for the time being, while Tom is surprised to find Hal leading a new escape plan in his absence. Out on the road, Anne confronts a lone Skitter in the wilderness, incapacitating it just enough to allow Denny the chance to translate. Meanwhile in Chinatown, Dr. Kadar expresses his worries to Ben that Alexis’ growth spurts may prove unstable, though Lourdes cut him off from conducting any additional tests, labeling him a “non-believer.” Elsewhere still, Matt and his classmates dutifully recite their Espheni brotherhood rhetoric, as Matt’s friend Skip passes a note for their rebellion to meet after lunch. Weaver follows Pope into his apparent hideaway to demand access to the stash, before another group of miscreants follow Weaver and demand the store of food for themselves. Weaver and Pope manage to fight the thugs off, before Pope reveals to Weaver that his stash was nothing more than a few cans of beans, an exaggeration to sustain his reputation. Weaver hears a distinct hum in a tunnel nearby, while across the camp Tom meets with Dingaan Botha. The hardened survivor reveals himself as a former physicist who builds Faraday suits to escape the energy fences, the current design of which requires copper reinforcement. Botha also explains how he’d seen the airship above connected to an energy tether outside the fence, for which Tom realizes they’ll need a bird's-eye view to form a plan. Denny translates for the crippled Skitter, who explains that the children were being taken to a reeducation camp for the purposes of being led by the hybrid” in the future. Meanwhile, Tom manages to raise Cochise on Botha’s radio, in which Cochise reveals that he’d gotten a line on Matt, and agrees to attempt a rescue of Tom’s son. Over in Chinatown, Ben cuts through a line of believers waiting for Alexis, and begs his sister to accept Dr. Kadar’s help. Alexis grows angry that Ben would presume to know better for her than Earth’s great literature, as her anger has a physical effect on her room, though she ultimately agrees to see Dr. Kadar. With Hal’s help, Tom rides out into the center of the ghetto as his Ghost alter-ego, unmasking in public and inviting the alien ship overhead to take him aboard. Once inside, the Overlord speaks through a harnessed man, revealing that the Espheni will soon begin evolutionary transformations of select adults in order to combat a coming threat greater than either they or the Volm. Tom reluctantly agrees to terms in order to protect his family, all the while secretly observing the ship’s overheard maps of the ghetto, including THE secret hatch guards emerge from to answer security threats. Down below, Pope and Weaver discover that an underground tunnel remains blocked by the fence, but would serve as a suitable escape point once the energy grid goes down. Matt and Mira hold hands and even share a kiss on the way to their rebel meeting, only to discover that Skip has apparently been taken from their hiding spot. Instead, Team Leader confronts Matt and menacingly reveals that Skip had “graduated,” all the while espousing his belief in Matt’s potential. Over in Chinatown, Lourdes violently attempts to interrupt Dr. Kadar taking a blood sample from Lexi, but when the situation grows too tense, Alexis’ powers shake the room and emit a high-pitched noise that destroys the sample. Out on the road, Deni reveals to Anne that the captive Skitter grew increasingly afraid at mention of the “hybrid,” specifically with regard to a location that lies west of them. With Alexis resting, Ben and Maggie agree to keep the girl isolated for the time being, either glad of the other’s company for sake of someone rational to talk to. Ben goes to check on Alexis, only to find her missing, after which Ben follows her into the wilderness to see her interacting with a hooded overlord. Meanwhile, food drops resume at the Espheni ghetto, during which Tom reveals that he got the information they needed from the ship above, and will soon escape from the camp. Other Cast Co-Starring * Mark Gibbon as Scorch * Robert Clotworthy as The Monk * Christopher Pearce as Second Ghost * Michael Antonakos as Alex Uncredited * D Harlan Cutshall as Butterfield * Zack Daniels as Zack * Raw Leiba as Cain Significant Events *The Espheni Power station mentioned in the previous episode is confirmed in this episode. *The Black Hornets are revealed to be former Rebel Skitters, ending the Skitter Rebellion. *The Espheni are revealed to be from another galaxy, and why they have been conquering other planets. *Tom makes a deal with Scorch not to resist for the time being. *An unknown hostile force, greater than the Espheni, is introduced. This is later revealed to be the Dornia, the race the first Skitters were created from and a race like the Volm that wants revenge on the Espheni, though in this case, for the destruction of their race. *First appearance of The Monk. Tom's History Lessons No history lessons were given this episode. Trivia and Outside References *"The Eye" may refer to the eye of a hurricane, in which it is the brief grace period between the first half, and the second half, the second half being much fiercer than the first. *The Espheni cannon object blown up in A More Perfect Union is revealed to have been a jamming device. Photos 1920316 519982014804545 3827463823094476471 n.jpg 1025_ori.jpg 1027_ori.jpg 10710537 519982034804543 3608008850933200401 n.jpg Alexis 8893.jpg Ben and Alexis S4.jpg 1026_ori.jpg Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes